grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Asura
The ancient Asura were deities invoked by warriors while they meditated to soothe the violence within. These same gods were also called upon to push the ancient warriors' violent attacks to new levels of power. Though neither divine nor immortal, he who was called the "Asura" was an accomplished fighter, a lion protecting the gods. Having willingly chosen the trial of defending the cruel, yet righteous gods while preserving peace and virtue in all the land neither gods nor humans could find fault with him. The last Asura sensed the gathering malignant forces and summoned the most distinguished warriors to bestow upon them his divine teachings to aid them in the coming maelstrom. His efforts were in vain, however, for the warriors had neither the strength of body nor the strength of mind to absorb his teachings. Those who did not die went mad. Having been defeated by the Ascendant God, Asura prepared to meet his end. He announced his final holy edict and commanded that once a great warrior was found he should inherit the title of "Asura." Jin, having heeded the late Asura's call, took on the rigorous test of improving his mind and his fighting skills. Upon receiving the Asura's weapon, the Chamma, and the divine teachings, Jin became the Asura: the Divine Warrior. With its light weight and long reach the Chamma is a highly efficient weapon that allows for speedy combos and thrusts, allowing one to attack enemies from a safe distance. Currently, Jin compensates for his close range fighting, a rather weak point, with his quick moves and dodges. However, Asura not only possesses speed and long range fighting abilities, he also has a variety of attacks and evasive moves all stemming from his combo attacks. The combination of the Burning Skill and the Chamma gives Asura a special quality that allows for enhanced destructive power combined with restraint. The Chamma can be unequipped and foes small and large can be fought with fists. However, fighting with one’s bare hands is less powerful than fighting with the Chamma, therefore fighting an enemy with high defense or high attack with the Chamma is much more effective. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 30 to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Mission "You and I are joined as it is your destiny to become the Asura. Many warriors sacrificed their souls to find you. Take this burden from me and rid the world of evil! We are the Asura. You and I are one! -Asura's Holy Edict -''" (120,000 GP) *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 3 Gardosen's Swords in Hell Bridge *Collect 10 Crystallized Fire Golem's Spirits from Temple of Fire *Collect 3 Basilisk Seals from Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Difficulty *Collect 1 Peacemaker by defeating Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle Cash Mission "''You and I are joined as it is your destiny to become the Asura. Many warriors sacrificed their souls to find you. Take this burden from me and rid the world of evil! We are the Asura. You and I are one! -Asura's Holy Edict -''" (8,600 Cash) *Collect 1 Medal of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge Quotes *"May the combat not stain the souls of those who fight!"'' (Beginning) *''"Will you walk the path of Asura?"'' (Beginning) *''"Your temper will make a fool of you soon enough."'' (Taunt) *''"Hah, and you worked so hard, too..."'' (Taunt) *''"Too bad. Your path ends here."'' (End) *''"I will not waste time with compassion."'' (End) Basic Movements Normal Chi Skills Basic Burning Fighter Trivia *This the only job of all that can temporarily get rid of his weapon. Ryan's transformations don't count because he transforms into a creature (plus it has a time limit except for Magnus Dan) while Jin is still himself in his Fighter job. *Asura is the only job that has skills named after the said job. *Asura Strike was Driven from the skill Extrimity Fist / Asura strike on ragnarok. Category:Jobs and Classes